


Волонтьори

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Замість Зоряних Дестроєрів - бехі, замість світлових мечей - старенькі АК. Як героям "Зоряних війн" воювалось би в умовах АТО?Обережно - суржик, ненормативна лексіка, інтернетові цитати Бісмарка, зрада та інші ознаки заданих реалій.Продовження цього: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971709і цього: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995775
Relationships: kylo ren/armitage hux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Волонтьори

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elefwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/gifts).



Є люди, яких веде доля. Все, що трапляється з ними в житті, передбачене заздалегідь, і позбутися своєї обраності вони не зможуть ніколи і ні за яких умов.

Лейтенант Ґакс вважає, що останнє – не до нього.

Він свято вірить у власну винятковість – й не менш свято в те, що в будь-який момент може свідомо цієї винятковості позбутися. Як ті дві протилежні аксіоми можуть одночасно і безконфліктно існувати в його голові, краще не питати, але з початку свого життя Ґакс вже тричі намагався зіскочити із розписаного наперед шляху й тричі виявлялося, що то були лише підскоки рухомого складу лімітед-експреса «Обранці долі» над черговою стрілкою.

Першого раз це відбулося, коли тринадцятирічний Ґакс сказав своєму батькові, незмінному ректору учбового центру «Арканіс» і автору посібника по державно-патріотичному вихованню молоді славетному генералові Ґаксу, що, мабуть, не буде займатися сімейною справою, а стане моделлю або актором – він ще не визначився, – бо менеджер агенції з пошуків талантів, який приходив сьогодні до них в школу, вважає, що він просто створений для сцени, ось, до речі, візитка.

Після цього загальноосвітня школа для Ґакса-молодшого миттєво опинилася в минулому, і вже наступного ранку він стояв, забритий під Дарта Мола, на плацу військового інтернату. Чутки про модельний бекграунд (які Ґакс спочатку навіть не здогадався заперечити, бо був впевнений у його цінності навіть в закладах освіти закритого типу) забезпечили йому непохитну репутацію підора, що супроводжувала Ґакса все інтернатське життя від першого шикування до забльованого шампанськім випускного вечора.

Другий раз стався з лейтенантом на самому початку навчання в Академії сухопутних військ імені Ареско, коли він, аби позбутися нарешті модельних чуток, що виявили намір переїхати разом з ним до наступного учбового закладу, та розвіяти деякі власні сумніви щодо статевої орієнтації, які виникли під їх впливом в умовах 7/24 олл-бойз-скул, знайшов собі оту сисясту малолєтку з надзвичайним хистом до оральної роботи.

Закінчилося все не менш жалюгідно, хоча вже й не настільки феєрично, як вперше – сисяста малолєтка рушила круууу-гом марш після спроби отримати від Ґакса чесно насосаний айфон, Ґакс придбав орієнтаційну впевненість і позбувся гомосексуальних підозр, але втратив основну частину фінансування (бо малолєтка була не тільки сисястою, а ще й курвою, і пішла відновлювати свої майнові права до Ґакса-старого) і вимушений був перевести всі бентеження лібідо виключно в формат 2D. Ну, й цінувати власну оголену натуру – яка, на відміну від фінансово практичних малолєток, завжди при тобі і потребує лишень своєчасного гігієнічного догляду.

Третій раз підкинув над стрілкою не лише Ґакса, а й усю територію колишньої Зоряної Імперії. З початком війни все, що було колись розплановано, полетіло разом з тими планами гунганам під сраку, і здавалося, що самореалізація, адаптація, кар’єрний ріст і інші приємні слова з лексикону коучів вже близько, але перша ж зустріч із політруком на дебільне ім’я Кайло Рен показала новоспеченому командиру ВОП між висотами ННН і МММ на Такоданському напрямку, що всі його сподівання накрилися чимось статєводиференційованим і вологим, тобто самою натуральною пиздою.

Політрук зневажав Ґаксову дисципліну. Політрук тикав свої чорносотенні дрючки в будь-яку геніальну Ґаксову стратегію. Політрук відхапав собі єдину бабу на 10 км навкруги – не те, щоб Ґаксові була потрібна ця відморожена, цинічна, паскудна, злостива, нахабна, непідступна розпустна Фазма, але вона була ЙОГО сержантом і повинна була б мліти від НЬОГО, а не від якогось неголеного чорного двометрового хмиря, який ділиться з нею цигарками і періодично закриває очі на недостачу медичного спирту. 

І, немов цього всього було замало, політрук надибав Ґаксову колекцію художніх приватних селфі.

Останнє бісило Ґакса більш, ніж попередні три пункти разом. На кожного порушника дисципліни під кінець чекав Устав, геніальні стратегії можна було відточити до ультрагеніальних, сержант Фазма була (дивись вище) не те, щоб сильно потрібною, але ж художні приватні селфі...

Після інциденту з викраденим айфоном у Ґакса виникло стійке відчуття, ніби він повернувся одночасно й до інтернату, й до Академії і тепер має знов доводити власну сумнівну гетеросексуальність, та ще й здавати особисто політрукові екзамен на відсутність модельного досвіду. Політруковські відносини з Фазмою вже не здавались настільки беззаперечними – навпаки, тепер Ґаксове око нарешті помітило, що сержант часто дзвонить додому і їй відповідають чоловічій і дитячі голоси та й з політруком вона курить за кухнею не більше, ніж із своїми підлеглими.

Все це, на жаль, значило лише одне – поворот виявився черговою стрілкою і Ґаксова доля знов покотилася по наїждженій, себто треба ще раз мобілізовувати весь свій неперевершений розум і ставити його до боротьби за святеє право бути асоціальним генієм серед соціальних довбнів, період.

І лейтенант почав визвольні змагання.

Першим кроком, звичайно, було уточнення біографічних даних Фазми. Це вдалося зробити набагато легше, ніж Ґакс собі уявляв – банальне ознайомлення із заявами на надання «новорічних» та інших виплат (які він до цього підмахував, не читаючи) виявило у сержанта наявність двох діточок допідсудного віку, а також чоловіка-інженєра, що, мабуть, і розгрібав цей геморой, поки їхня матуся пиздячила аватарів на благо родіни. Виходячи із фотки двох спіногризів на заставці смартфону та кількості «зайчиків», які залізна Фазма адресувала своєму інженєру в розмовах, у Кайла не було жодних шансів, а Ґаксова репутація в плані сексуальної конкуренції залишалася непохитною. Але, на жаль, вже суто внутрішньогендерною, тобто суцільно голубою.

По-друге, Ґакс вліз до особової справи самого політрука. Провернути це, зважаючи на штабні зв’язки Кайла, було трохи складніше, але ящік водкі в складні часи важить більше доброго слова, а в штабі бригади служать такі самі люди, як і в будь-якому іншому управлінні.

Тому вже через п’ятнадцять хвилин після обміну «хабар – послуга» Ґакс сидів на розваленому кореліанському стільці за залізними дверима з написом «НЕ ВЛІЗАЙ ВБ’Є» і розгублено дивився в папку з політруковським ПІБом.

Чорний характерник походив з дуже мажористої сім’ї. Ґакс не міг зараз сказати, чи були це обтяжуючі, чи, навпаки, сприятливі обставини, але ще Отто фон Бісмарк казав, що немає людини без проблеми, а наявність родичів, особливо батьків, в Верховній Раді апріорі мала означала ВЕЛИЧЕЗНІ проблеми. Ґакс, як дитина людини, що входила до складу надзвичайної комісії по розпилу майна ВПК папєрєдників, не міг цього не знати.

Але й лізти до того, чия мати майже з Альдеранськіх часів намагається асоціюватися зі словом «вітчизна», а батько бомбив газопроводи ще до того, як вони стали політичним важелем, на підставі лише титульної частини, «заполнєнной чорнилами бійцем особисто», було б верхом необережності, тому Ґакс на якийсь час засунув подалі своє бажання негайно пристрелити паскудного політрука і перейшов до китайської тактики затаївшєгося тигра.

Бо зна, до чого б результаті могло призвести таке загострення бундючності і безперервного слідкування (політрук вже почав з цікавістю спостерігати, як Ґакс намагається супроводжувати його навіть до толчка), але тут сталася ПАСКА, і на ВОП між висотами ННН та МММ приїхали волонтьори.

О, жоден цивільний не може осягнути всієї величі волонтьорів! Їхній візит – то саме краще, що може статися з будь-яким воїном будь-якої армії будь-де. Волонтьори привозять професійні тактичні берці заміть тієї кірзи, що тобі видав каптенармус. Волонтьори привозять красиві термотруси і однострої, що не перетворюються на свічку. Волонтьори привозять цигарки, кофе, печиво, ковбасу, прилади нічного бачення, акуми до бехі, набої до чого завгодно, те, до чого ті набої, і навіть саму беху, якщо хорошо попросіть. І бухло, хоча бухло везти набагато складніше й проблематичніше, ніж беху.

Тобто, кажучи простими словами, волонтьори – то це те, без чого воїн швидко стає зайобаним життям воєннослужащім, а кожен їх приїзд – то справжній празнік.

Але коли перед світлим святом Христового Воскресіння до дуже стратегічного ВОПу між висотами ННН та МММ зарулив кортеж з десяти білих мікроавтобусів, їбало політрука Кайло стало таким кислим, нібито замість волонтьорів на ВОП приїхала комісія зі штабу бригади або навіть армії. Більше того – найактивніший ідеолог майже піврічного обдирання лушпайок з цибулин та організації освячення ковбаси та хріну при виді запакованих в однакові прозорі пакети із велетенським червоним серцем пасочок, ЛГБТшного різнобарв’я яєць, фалічних палок сервелату та пузатих склянок із помідорками, пєрчиками та іншою хрестоматійною поїбенню, що її ящиками вигружали з тих бусів, скрипнув зубами, поглибше натягнув мазепінку із оповитим стрілами вовком і кроком, що одночасно виражав покору долі і рішучість, двинув до кухні, де приїжджі розкладали свою лавочку.

Але не встиг.

Зацікавлений Ґакс – що також не встиг втрутитися, бо ще продовжував збирати щелепу з полу після такої реакції політрука – побачив, як двері останнього з бусів відчиняються і на грішну землю їх ВОПу сходить неземне біле створіння в особі колишньої прем’єрки, а нині голови власної фракції та (за даними виміняної на ящік водкі особової справи) єдиноутробної матері політрука Кайла Леї Органи. Славнозвісна лідерка опозиції встромила сніжно-білу п’ятнадцятисантиметрову шпільку в квітневе багно, розкинула руки так, нібито хотіла охопити своїми обіймами не тільки офігевший особовий склад ВОПу, але й отой майже не порушений корівник в сірій зоні, який Ґакс марно намагався знести ще місяць тому, і сказала гарно поставленим високим голосом:

– Любі друзі!

Ехо спробувало щось відповісти, але не наважилось.

Особовий склад ВОПу непевно здав назад. Фазма з цікавістю подивилась на Ґакса, Ґакс – на далекі хащі миршаватої зєльонкі, в які, якби до нього вчасно б дійшло, до чого все котиться, можна було пірнути, аби звільнитися від відповідальності витурювати нахабно порушуючу закони про вибори державну діячку, хащі зєльонкі ворухнулися, заперечливо блимнули Ґаксові оптичним прицілом і знов зачаїлися.

Лише спохмурнілий політрук зробив те, що мав намір зробити з самого початку – підійшов та міцно і рішуче взяв матусю під лікоть. А потім так само рішуче, але тихо, щось їй сказав.

І сталося диво – пані екс-прем’єрка згорнула спроби протизаконної агітації, витягла модельні підбори із багатостраждальної ВОПівської грязюки й всілася назад до бусу. Експедитори з водіями почали швиденько звільняти пасочки від фірмових фракційних пакетів. Фазма видихнула.

З-за штабного бліндажу, що перегородив відступ лейтенанта Ґакса до рятівної зєльонкі, було нечутно, що саме відбувається біля бусів, але по підкреслено індиферентним обличчям політрука і його матінки було ясно, що спілкування не приносить радощів ані першому, ані другій. Поза сумнівів, це був той самий труп пропливаючого ворога, що його рекомендували дочекатися китайські класики. Себто повна гостроактуального компромату розмова.

Підбадьорений зникненням примари майбутньої відповідальності за порушення державного законодавства на ввіренній йому ділянці, Ґакс нарешті пригадав, що має косплеїти стратєга, і рішуче посунув до кухні, намагаючись триматися так, щоб між ним та партійними бусами лишалося якомога більше перешкод. Десь в метрі від цілі його вухам, тренованим довгим періодом інтернатського життя на шухері, вдалося вхопити край діалогу.

– Любий, – говорила пані Органа, – мене вкрай засмучує, що ти так це сприймаєш. Звичайно, я приїхала провідати тебе, а не робити рекламу своїй партії, хоча я й не розумію, чому ти так проти неї. Щодо ж транзиту сирої нафти через зону розмежування – це ніяка не зрада. Знедолені війною люди на тому боці отримають роботу, за яку їм заплатять, а ти – паливо для свого танка, коли нафтовози повернуться із продуктами нафтопереробки. Твоя матінка піклується про народ, який розділила ця страшенна біда... До речі, все вже домовлено вище. Я лишень ставлю тебе до відома.

Ґакс мало не свиснув. Він очікував будь-що, але зовсім не оборудок міжнародного рівня, щедро притрушених міжнародною ж зрадою. Схоже, Білій Принцесі знов закортіло половити рибу в мутній воді, і ніякий воєнний стан не міг стати їй в цьому на заваді. Ось зараз синуля задкане і почне бекати про «ну раз так»...

Але політрук несподівано завдав Ґаксовим стратегічним конструкціям нищівного удару.

– Ні, – сказав він оманливо спокійно. – Мамо, я не хочу здавати Вас у СБ, але комерції із ворогом через мою ділянку не буде. Відступіться.

Ґакс витягнув шию з кущів, щоб перевірити, чи не почулося йому. Політрук стояв посупившись. Пані голова фракції сиділа в бусі, як на троні, і дивилась на безпутного сина згори вниз. Зараз її обличчя випромінювало стільки скорботи та щирої материнської любові, що хотілося негайно віддати їй своє серце і майбутній підпис в бюлетені на додачу.

– Бєнчік, дорогенький, ти вже дорослий хлопчик та повинний розуміти, що є речі, на які звичайний польовий командир не може вплинути. Хочеш йти в політику – припиняй гратися в козачків-розбійників та повертайся додому, ми з татом скучили за тобою, а поки що заспокойся та не заважай матусі робити те, в чому вона розбирається краще за тебе.

– Ні, – повторив політрук. – Якщо Ви наважитесь пустити нафтовози, я віддам команду стріляти.

Пані Органа позіхнула.

– Любий мій, – сказала вона терпляче, – я не заважала твоєму вибору, хоча ти зіпсував всі мої зусилля забезпечити тобі гідне майбутнє, але зіпсувати сімейну справу я не дам. Нафтовози веде твій тато. Сподіваюсь, тобі не потрібна слава ще й батьковбивці.

Вона поблажливо посміхнулася синові, захлопнула двері буса, і сяючий білий кортеж, правда вже дещо обшмарований реаліями повсякденного ВОПівського життя, понісся назад до столиці. Політрук трохи постояв, дивлячись йому вслід, потім різко тріснув гілкою під ногою, розгорнувся і пішов геть.

А «Затаївшийся Тигр» Ґакс так і залишився в кухонних кущах.

Все побачене і почуте несподівано примусило його усвідомити, що є деякі таємниці, відношення до яких йому б дуже не хотілось мати. І це були зовсім не контрабандні мутки політруковської матінки – ні, такі дрібниці навряд чи похитнули б стійкі підвалини лейтенантської етики (врешті-решт хто, як не його власний батько колись поспродував цілу партію балістичних ракет в Мандалорський сектор), – а оті невидимі, нечутні, міцні і отруйні сімейні зв’язки, що він нажерся їх донесхочу ще вдома.

До останнього часу колія життя лейтенанта Ґакса була обумовлена генералом Ґаксом – слідував він їй слухняно, чи намагався її полишити. Замість того, щоб любити себе і шукати те, що в ньому має бути, він був змушений ховатися від інших та доводити відсутність того, що в ньому не було. Навіть ненависть міцно пов’язувала його із батьком.

Ця ситуація змінилася тільки з початком війни – а ось політрукові, схоже, навіть війни виявилось замало.

Ґакс подивився на високе квітневе небо і розвезене колесами бусів ВОПівське багно. Тут, на стратегічному клаптику землі між висотами ННН і МММ, вони робили щось для себе. Це були їх власні проблеми і власні рішення. І життя було їх власним. І повинно було залишатися ним.

Ґакс ще раз подумав про дисципліну, Фазму і приватні селфі, підвівся і рушив окопами до зєльонкі.

Потім його бачили на пригірку з рацією і біноклем. Якщо б когось дуже цікавило, чим там займається командир, і він підійшов ближче, то почув би слова «УУУ» і «підкріплення», а ще «ZZZ», «зробимо вигляд», «сєпарський контрабас» і «роз’їбати», але всі на ВОПі знали, що турбувати Ґакса – то отримати свіжесенький геморой на власну голову, і тому порушувати його комунікаційний інтим ніхто не забажав.

Тому Ґакс без перешкод закінчив свої перемовини, сунув рацію у кишеню і попхався перевіряти стан сбєрєжєнія ввірених особовому складу опорного пункту для службового використання зброї, боєприпасів та прєдметів військової техніки.

А ввечері по лінії розмежувань загуло.

Неголений зранку, підозріло пом’ятий політрук вискочив зі свого бліндажа і побачив, що від корівника в сірій зоні тягнеться величезний шлейф диму, через який проступають силуети чотирьох ворожих БМП, дві вогневі групи під командуванням сержанта Фазми вже тулять у найближчі нейтральні кущі, а в башті сумнозвісної трофейної Армати на прізвисько «Звєзда Смєрті», що після свого невдалого дебюту була врита в землю і слугувала гарматою, стирчить рудий командир ВОПу і дурним голосом волає по рації: «Блядь, там йобані бехі!!! Там бехи!!! Насипай, насипай далі!!! Хуярь на всі гроші!!!».

З боку УУУ знов гупнуло, почалась перестрілка, сєпарські БМП затягло димом, потім одна з них таки загорілася і вибухнула, Фазма підняла своїх бійців в атаку, десь на ZZZ запрацював заборонений Кореліанськими домовленостями 120-мм міномет, і в цьому хаосі, на який миттєво перетворилася половина Такоданського напрямку, Кайло Рен побачив нарешті матусіни нафтовози, що стояли на самісінькій околиці селища Малі Жопки, яке прикривав стратегічний Ґаксів ВОП.

Брунатно-зелена колона розтяглася довгим хвостом. Передні її машини вже проїхали останній маложопкінський блокпост, решта – ще входили в село. Боєзіткнення спобігло їх майже в останній момент – ще якась чверть години, і вони б досягли сірої зони, і навіть більше – першої лінії сєпарських укріплень.

Але тепер колона застрягла посеред Малих Жопок, як сполоханий собачій хуй – не глушачи мотори, але й не рухаючись вперед. Досвідчений контрабандист Імперських часів, любий політруковський батько Хан Соло, якого його дружина так стратегічно виставила наперед як щит та який бачив власного сина рази чотири в житті – між тирянням газу з Корусантського газопроводу і відсідками в Зовнішньому Кільці, – добре знав, що в хаосі загубитися найлегше. В той самий час він не менш добре знав, що перевезення вибухового вантажу через зону активних бойових дій – саме тупе, що тільки можна вигадати.

Але ж сіра зона і сєпарські опірники були так близько...

Головна машина зревіла мотором та обережно рушила через маложопкінські городи...

В цей самий час башта «Звєзди Смєрті», де стирчав лейтенант Ґакс, рішуче розгорнулась, і малоефективна проти БМП, але дуже ефектна гармата іноваційного і все таке інше танка плюнула снарядом точнісінько під колеса нафтовозу. Брунатна фура вильнула убік, потрапила колесом в гноївню, в останній момент вирівнялася, хильнула в інший бік, до хлопців з ZZZ, де було трохи тихіше, але, вочевидь, і на ZZZ щось трапилось, тому що й сусідський ВОП несподівано також вгатив по маложопкінським городам так, що аж закурилось.

Це й вирішило долю транзиту. Нафтовози дали задню і почали потроху виповзати з села. Політрук нарешті отямився, відірвав від них погляд – і побіг до «Звєзди», що вже знов, наче ніякої атаки на молоду редиску і огіркові паростки не було, цілила у бік сєпарських укріплень. Ґакс у башті продовжував так само дивився в бінокль і волати в рацію, тільки зараз це були погрози наступного разу когось «нахуй уїбати». Сєпари, наче його чули, відстрелювалися безладно та непевно.

Пізно вночі, коли стрілянина нарешті припинилась, а штаб бригади отримав всю інформацію про доблесно відбиту ворожу атаку, що порушувала Кореліанські домовленості, політрук і лейтенант зустрілися на руїнах корівника, який зараз облаштовував під нові позиції підрозділ Фазми. Диміли залишки сєпарських БМП, над полями Такоданщини здіймався туман.

– Я маю висловити вам мою вдячність, лейтенанте, чи ви все ж таки цілили в ті заховані бехі? – спитав чорний характерник, дивлячись повз Ґакса на високе весняне небо, на якому висіли вже майже по-літньому достиглі зорі.

Ґакс посміхнувся і також втупив у безхмарну далечінь.

– Ну, скажімо так, талант справжнього стратега полягає в тому, щоб максимально ефективно використовувати всі надані йому ресурси, – він зробив паузу і додав, зондуючи новий для нього ґрунт: –...пан Соло.

Політрук гмикнув.

Ґакс почекав ще якоїсь реакції, не дочекався і вирішив зайти з іншого боку.

– А Бен – то твоє справжнє ім’я? – запитав він, нахабно роздивляючись сина екс-прем’єрки.

– А ти справді платив малій, щоб відвести від себе гомосексуальні підозри? – відповів питанням на питання політрук.

Ґакс спалахнув. Політрук подивився на нього довгим оцінюючим поглядом, посміхнувся і закінчив свою думку:

– Це тобі мали б платити...


End file.
